<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>酷女孩 by strangebabybeer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24206569">酷女孩</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/strangebabybeer/pseuds/strangebabybeer'>strangebabybeer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Romeo And Juliet - All Media Types, 法罗朱, 罗朱</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:40:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>17,290</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24206569</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/strangebabybeer/pseuds/strangebabybeer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>酷女孩朱丽叶觉得喜欢上学校里面最受欢迎的男生是一件很庸俗的事情</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Juliet Capulet/Romeo Montague, Mercutio/Tybalt (Romeo and Juliet)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>其实一点也不酷，两个人都挺弱智的。青少年的弱智恋爱。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>酷女孩</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>（一）</p><p>当罗萨林把自己撞进编辑部的时候，朱丽叶正在思考自己下一篇文章的思路。最近她参与到了一个新的儿童教育项目当中，打算着按这个话题写一篇文章。</p><p>罗萨林把包往地上一扔，大剌剌地趴在桌子上。坐在对面的朱丽叶对她的这种做派习以为常，坐姿都没动，只抬了一下头，问：“怎么了？”</p><p>罗萨林发出哀嚎：“中午科学知识竞赛模拟我连错好几题，被队友数落，下午模联通知明天加训，刚刚社会科学课老师布置了新的作业，谈自由主义和自我批判，下周一交。”朱丽叶说：“这题目对你来说不是很轻松吗？”罗萨林坐了起来：“难是不难，但是写也要花时间啊，我还想有别的安排呢。”</p><p>朱丽叶揶揄道：“什么安排，你不是刚把你前男友甩了吗，正好把生活充实起来。”罗萨林一边摸出手机一边翻了个白眼：“说的好像我以前谈恋爱的时候生活不充实似的，我以前该做的事情可一件都没有落下过。”</p><p>朱丽叶正要把思路往下发展，又被罗萨林打断。罗萨林说：“陪我去看篮球吧，就现在，楼下。”朱丽叶疑惑地抬起头，发现罗萨林的眼睛一直看着手机屏幕，手指点开放大，再点开放大，情绪也逐渐变得激动。那边罗萨林已经飞速看完了，把手机递了过来，说：“‘世界之王’三人组在篮球场打篮球，有人发给我的。”抓拍的照片有些模糊，但是能感觉出来照片中人的飞扬神采。</p><p>朱丽叶眼神一动，问罗萨林：“说吧，哪个是你的新目标？”罗萨林歪着头笑起来，笑得一双明媚漂亮的眼睛都弯成彩虹桥：“班伏里奥。我上周不是加入了维罗纳游泳俱乐部吗，他也在那里。”朱丽叶把手机递回给罗萨林，身体放松地靠在了椅背上，说：“好吧。”罗萨林说：“陪我去吧。”朱丽叶装作犹豫的样子，罗萨林又催：“快点快点，再不去他们就结束了！”朱丽叶哈哈一笑，站起来收拾东西，跟着罗萨林下楼。</p><p>班伏里奥、茂丘西奥和罗密欧在学校很受欢迎，从照片上看他们三个都没有换专业的球服和球鞋，只是一时兴起加入了原本就在球场上玩的同学，但饶是这样，球场旁边还是集合了很多的人。等罗萨林和朱丽叶去到，球场旁边都已经围了一小圈了。</p><p>朱丽叶看着球场边的观众停下了脚步，她突然觉得挤到人群当中去看校园明星的篮球活动是一件非常愚蠢的事情，她拉住罗萨林，说：“我在旁边等你吧，我不去了。”罗萨林着急去看，点点头，就往球场上走去。</p><p>朱丽叶往旁边的阶梯观景台上走去，坐到了高一点的位置。底下的观众大部分是冲着人去的，肯定是越近越好，但朱丽叶不是，细节对她来说不重要，而且高一点的地势给了她更完整的视野。</p><p>班伏里奥看起来是个爱运动的人，运球漂亮，投篮利索，动作干脆，很好看；茂丘西奥投篮不行，但是人机警灵敏，会防人会断球，加上三个人之间的默契配合，每每传球都忍不住让人鼓掌；而罗密欧，光是他站在场上都能给这个球场增色不少。总的来说，他们三个人的球技还不错，加上茂丘西奥很会带动气氛，无论是己方得分还是对方得分，他都会叫好，带着场边的观众也跟着喝彩，给足对方面子。整场球气氛欢快热烈，球员态度轻松友好，场上的人打得开心，围观群众也看得开心。</p><p>当朱丽叶从观景台阶上下去时，还有很多人聚集在球场上。罗萨林在一旁跟班伏里奥说话，他们的旁边还有几个女生。朱丽叶在她身后几步等她，脑子里在模拟着罗萨林和班伏里奥的对话。罗萨林肯定会不露声色地从篮球说到游泳俱乐部再顺便约着下次见面，不知道旁边那些看起来一样喜欢班伏里奥的女生会不会嫉妒她。突然，她的肩膀被人拍了一下。她回过头，发现是茂丘西奥。</p><p>茂丘西奥说：“朱丽叶，你在等人吗？”朱丽叶有点惊讶，一瞬间脑子里闪过很多话，比如说“你怎么知道我”，再比如说“我们之前并没有说过话，你为什么可以表现得自然到仿佛我跟你认识了很久一样”，一时间不知道怎么开口，干脆就点点头，指了指前面在跟班伏里奥说话的罗萨林。</p><p>朱丽叶决定开个玩笑：“看来你不够受欢迎啊？”</p><p>茂丘西奥说：“相对于站在风暴的中心，我更喜欢做一个旁观者。”这句话从茂丘西奥的嘴里说出来有种荒诞的戏剧感，明明他走到哪里都是风暴中心，这时候却说他要主动当一个旁观者。</p><p>朱丽叶往前看去，前面是跟罗萨林说话的班伏里奥，更前面的是被好些人围住的罗密欧。朱丽叶跟罗密欧离得有点远，只能看到一群男生女生围着他说话，站的最前的是一个金发小妞，造型是典型的青春校园电影里面金发甜心的样子。那边时不时传来一阵欢快的笑声，朱丽叶在心里默默翻了个白眼，暗暗说一声愚蠢。</p><p>茂丘西奥好像想继续说点什么，这时候朱丽叶正好收到了新的短信。是提伯尔特发来的，告诉她他那边结束了。提伯尔特是击剑俱乐部的负责人，有活动的时候会晚走，而朱丽叶有时候也会因为编辑部的事情而拖到比较晚，但无论谁有事情，兄妹二人都会等对方一起回家。</p><p>茂丘西奥问：“你哥哥找你？”朱丽叶给提伯尔特回了个“好”，说：“嗯，你待会儿帮我和罗萨林说一声吧，我先走了。”罗萨林还在那里和班伏里奥说这话，这时候去打扰她不是一个明智的选择。茂丘西奥又随口问：“提伯尔特来这里接你吗？”朱丽叶侧着头看向茂丘西奥，问：“你怎么知道？”茂丘西奥说：“我经常看到你们一起回家，然后今天击剑俱乐部也有活动，推测一下很容易得出结论。我说了我比较适合当一个观察者。”</p><p>朱丽叶盯了他两秒，问：“你对击剑感兴趣吗？”茂丘西奥的绿眼珠转了转，说：“算是吧。”</p><p>朱丽叶了然地点点头，又说：“那你需要我哥哥的联系方式吗，如果你感兴趣，可以找他问一问。”茂丘西奥愣了一下，没想到朱丽叶会这么直接，他说：“好啊。”</p><p>朱丽叶和茂丘西奥先交换了联系方式和社交账号，接着朱丽叶又把提伯尔特的账号发给了茂丘西奥。完成了一系列社交网络的搭建活动之后，朱丽叶看到了站在远处等她的提伯尔特。她跟茂丘西奥道别，向哥哥走了过去。</p><p> </p><hr/><p>（二）</p><p>喜欢罗密欧算是朱丽叶的一个秘密。</p><p>朱丽叶一方面情不自禁地被他吸引，另一方面又很抗拒自己对他的这种喜欢。因为罗密欧实在是太大众了。学校里一大半的女生都喜欢他，还有一小半的男生也喜欢他。不管是哪种喜欢，他这种受欢迎带来的大众度是让朱丽叶难以接受的。作为一个想要远离群体保持自己独立性的人，朱丽叶难以接受自己被划归到那个“喜欢罗密欧”的群体当中去。单纯想象自己是他们当中的一员，为罗密欧而疯狂，就让她自己受不了。</p><p>但不得不承认罗密欧确实很有魅力。朱丽叶自己也很难说清楚这种魅力的来源，直观的感觉就是，这个人让自己心动。首先他长得很英俊，虽然朱丽叶不想承认这种颜值上的魅力，因为只有冲动的青少年才会因为视觉冲击力而去喜欢上一个人。当朱丽叶听到学校里有人说罗密欧很帅的时候，朱丽叶都会在心里暗暗唾弃一番。</p><p>但罗密欧长得真挺好看的。多情深遂的眼睛，纯真烂漫的气质，他是所有古典文学笔下英俊男青年的化身。还有他的眼神，当他注视着某个人或者某个事物，你都能感受到仿佛他在重新赐予对方生机。</p><p>停下，快停下。在自己想着更过分的话去描绘他之前，朱丽叶强制停下了自己的思绪。</p><p>她又转念想起今天的球场，那个挤在罗密欧面前，上赶着跟罗密欧说话的女生，她的金发可真晃眼。朱丽叶看着镜子中自己的金发，心里生出一丝烦躁。</p><p>朱丽叶想，要把这头发染了。</p><p> </p><p>第二天是周六，朱丽叶一觉睡到中午十二点。她睡觉不喜欢拉厚厚的窗帘，只拉一层薄纱，大好的阳光照在她的木地板和毛绒地毯上，风从窗户吹了进来，微微吹动着白色的轻纱窗帘。现在已经春末夏初了，风也比之前更加柔和，甚至带上了点温热的味道，房间里充满着懒洋洋的惬意。</p><p>朱丽叶裹着鹅绒被在白色的床单上翻滚了几圈，掏出了手机来看。首先是罗萨林发的一张在游泳馆里的动态，朱丽叶觉得好笑，今天下午罗萨林要训练，早上竟然还安排了时间去游泳馆跟班伏里奥见面，真是挤时间在发展感情。又往下翻了几条自己新加入的公益组织的动态，再看了几条社会热点新闻，看到了茂丘西奥的大头自拍。朱丽叶点进了茂丘西奥的主页，顺着茂丘西奥的推荐点开了罗密欧的页面，有点心虚地翻看起来。</p><p>罗密欧发动态不算勤，隔几天发一条。最新的一条是昨天发的，照片上是一朵迎着夕阳的白色月季，看起来像是在路边的灌木丛上随手拍的，配字是“爱太野蛮了，它像荆棘一样刺人。”这种看起来像电脑屏保会出现的图片和文案让朱丽叶有一丝嫌弃，但是内心深处又莫名觉得，如果这句话从罗密欧的嘴里说出来，倒是挺让人信服的，至少自己能感受到他想表达的意思。</p><p>朱丽叶点开了评论，第一条是茂丘西奥的，他说“要是它刺痛了你，你也刺痛它！！！”还加了好几个鬼脸表情。</p><p>罗密欧回复茂丘西奥：“我不。”</p><p>这简短有力的两个字让朱丽叶的内心咯噔一下，她再次心动了。一个可爱的男生形象在自己的内心升腾而起，那是可爱坚定的罗密欧。</p><p>她接着往下看，看到班伏里奥的评论：“兄弟打球！”，罗密欧没有回复，再下面的就是一些女生的评论，什么爱心什么love之类的鸡汤狗屎，朱丽叶又在心里翻了个白眼，这密集的废话把刚刚的心动都震得烟消云散。</p><p>朱丽叶把手机丢开，走出了房间。果不其然，家里只有她和提伯尔特。客厅里有食物的香气，那是提伯尔特在做饭。朱丽叶的父母经常不在家，基本是她和提伯尔特两个人，周一到周五有保姆来给他们做饭，周末保姆不来，都是提伯尔特做或者叫外卖。</p><p>吃过饭之后朱丽叶回房间里开始工作。她现在在儿童赋能公益组织里当助理，下周末会有一个性教育公益讲堂，她要负责授课内容的制作，还有一些宣传物料的准备，事情比较多。朱丽叶一头扎入资料的海洋里，等回过神天已经黑了。</p><p>她站起来伸了个懒腰，发现肚子有点饿了。她走出房间，客厅没有开灯。</p><p>她敲开了提伯尔特的房门。提伯尔特正在看HEMA的比赛解说，听到朱丽叶进来，立马把视频暂停，摘下耳机，问：“你弄完了？”朱丽叶说：“还没有，但是我饿了，明天再弄吧。”</p><p>提伯尔特问：“出去吃还是点外卖？”朱丽叶想了想，说：“出去吃吧，还可以逛逛街。”提伯尔特点点头，说：“等我看完这一点，很快。”</p><p>朱丽叶在地板上坐下，看着电脑屏幕，问：“哪一场啊？”提伯尔特把耳机线拔了，开了音响，和朱丽叶一起看，说：“戴维斯卡利对保罗卢卡，2018单侧剑。”朱丽叶其实不太懂剑法，但是她喜欢和提伯尔特一起看。这个视频主要讲的是战术思路，提伯尔特在认真听解说，在认同的地方还会点点头。朱丽叶听不懂，视频里的两位世界高手进退有度，胜败一息，她看个紧张刺激也觉得过瘾。</p><p>晚餐之后兄妹俩打算去看场电影再回家。在等电影开场时，朱丽叶拉着提伯尔特在商场里乱逛，路过综合药店，朱丽叶想了想，拉着提伯尔特进去了。</p><p>站在染发剂柜台前，提伯尔特有点疑惑，伸手摸了摸朱丽叶的金色长发，问：“为什么突然想染头发，你金发不好看吗？”朱丽叶在五颜六色的染发剂里挑来挑去，说：“金发不够酷。”提伯尔特觉得这个理由很幼稚，但是在妹妹面前又不好笑出来。他说：“那你要染什么颜色？红色？”提伯尔特顺手拿起了一盒亮红色的染发剂。朱丽叶看了一眼，说：“我不想把自己染成一个像是从DC漫画里面走出来的人物。”提伯尔特又拿起一盒粉色的，问：“这个呢？”朱丽叶又说：“不要，太浮夸了。”</p><p>那个头发金到发亮的甜心小妞，那种环绕在罗密欧周围的轻浮浮躁浮夸的气氛，那种挤成一团凑成一堆的大众感，不要不要不要，通通不要。越不同越好，而且要酷，她要酷！</p><p>什么颜色最酷，黑色，黑色沉着冷酷神秘，很符合自己的需求。而且青少年里面，不会有人要染黑色。很好，朱丽叶拿了两盒，满意地去付了钱。</p><p> </p><p>电影散场之后已经有点晚了，商场和街上的人都少了很多。走出商业区的范围之后，朱丽叶和提伯尔特听到前面街角有人大喊了一声。</p><p>朱丽叶担心地问：“前面发生什么事了？”提伯尔特眯着眼睛往前看，说：“不清楚，那是个女人吗？”他们一边说话，一边快步往那边走。夜晚很容易发生女性安全事故问题，提伯尔特和朱丽叶都有点担心，想上去帮忙。</p><p>走近一看，确实是性骚扰事件，但不是女性，而是男性。</p><p>茂丘西奥正挡着骚扰犯的身子不让他们走，嘴里还一直问：“为什么摸我，你别走，你先说你为什么摸我？”对方回嘴，说：“我什么时候摸你了，你不要乱说话。”茂丘西奥看他在抵赖，抓着他的手说：“你用你的手摸我了，就这只手。”对方说：“那你现在还摸我呢，我摸你怎么了，不都是男的吗，早知道是个男的我还不愿意摸呢。”</p><p>茂丘西奥被这混账话气得不知道说什么，对方看他愣住了，想趁机甩开茂丘西奥，说：“放开我！”就在这时候茂丘西奥把他的手往自己的方向一拉，骚扰犯没有防备被拉了个踉跄，茂丘西奥趁此机会一脚踢他的裆，对方嗷地一声惨叫着跌在地上。骚扰犯的两个同伙一看，扑上来就想要打茂丘西奥，提伯尔特赶紧上前帮忙。朱丽叶拿出手机大声地说：“报警了，警察一会儿就到！”那两个人听到警察要来，想扶起同伴赶紧走。茂丘西奥当然不会放过他们，说着又重重一脚踢在了其中一个人的裆上，说：“想走？摸了我还想走？”</p><p>提伯尔特没想到茂丘西奥这么狠，有点诧异，茂丘西奥对着他喊：“愣着干嘛，踢啊！”提伯尔特没有用茂丘西奥这种这么贱的招数，凭借着经常运动的体格，一拳砸在剩下的那个人的脸上，把人给打翻了。</p><p>茂丘西奥喝了一声，说：“提伯尔特，没想到你打架也那么帅！”</p><p>警察很快就赶到，把他们全部带回去做笔录，提伯尔特和朱丽叶也跟着过去了。警察调取了监控，坐实了对方的骚扰，剩下的就不关他们事了。</p><p>从警察局出来，朱丽叶问茂丘西奥怎么回去，茂丘西奥把长发在脑后揉成一团，说：“本来是想走回家的，现在可能叫Uber吧。”</p><p>在朱丽叶和茂丘西奥说话的时候，提伯尔特偷偷打量了茂丘西奥。茂丘西奥今天穿了一套女装，确切来说是电影里的女性角色的服装。今天他和朱丽叶看的电影是一部系列片，茂丘西奥身上穿的正是这个系列前作里面的一个很受欢迎的女性角色的服装。茂丘西奥本来长得就很精致，窄小脸盘，蓬松长卷发，少年的骨架也不大，腰和臀部曲线都很明显，从背影上看确实很窈窕，像个女人。也难怪那几个人把他当成女人，还上手骚扰。</p><p>朱丽叶思考了一下，说：“你一个人不太安全，而且刚刚还发生了那样的事情，我和我哥陪你一起回去吧，然后我们再回去。”朱丽叶对着提伯尔特说：“可以吗？”</p><p>提伯尔特从对茂丘西奥的打量中回过神来，点了点头。</p><p>茂丘西奥看到提伯尔特点头，喜笑颜开：“真的吗？你们要送我回家啊？”朱丽叶说：“对呀，不然多不安全。”</p><p>提伯尔特皱着眉，这个人刚刚不还是受害者吗，现在怎么这么开心，跟什么事情都没发生过一样。</p><p> </p><p>茂丘西奥的住处离刚刚的商业区不远，他们叫了辆车，开到了小区门口，然后提伯尔特和朱丽叶又下车把茂丘西奥步行送到家门口。 茂丘西奥在包包里掏了半天没有找到钥匙，拿出手机摁了几下，说：“喂，是我，我没带大门钥匙，下来开门。”</p><p>不一会儿里面的门打开了，跑出来了一个意想不到的人——是罗密欧。</p><p>半夜给好友开门的罗密欧也没想到自己的朋友身后还站着两个人，一个是自己喜欢的酷女孩朱丽叶，另一个是她的酷哥哥提伯尔特。</p><p>罗密欧咽了咽口水，眼睛里已经全然无视了像个傻子一样向他招手的朋友，满脑子想的是待会儿要说什么。</p><p>茂丘西奥喊：“过来开门啊！”</p><p>罗密欧踩着拖鞋，紧张得差点把整只脚从拖鞋的脚趾洞口穿过去了，连忙应声：“哦哦哦，来了。”</p><p>来到栅栏门边上的罗密欧看了看朱丽叶，又看了看茂丘西奥，最后又看了看朱丽叶，问：“怎么……”</p><p>罗密欧话没说完，茂丘西奥就没好气地说：“还不是因为你！你不陪我去看电影，我被人性骚扰了你知道吗？”</p><p>罗密欧一听到茂丘西奥这么说，立马把视线拉回到茂丘西奥的身上：“啊？怎么样了，没事吧？”</p><p>茂丘西奥说：“没事，朱丽叶报警了。而且我还把其中两个人踢残废了，看他们下次还敢不敢。”</p><p>提伯尔特在心里直皱眉，重点难道不是把罪犯绳之于法了吗？</p><p>罗密欧听着茂丘西奥说，安心点头，说：“谢谢你们了。”虽然他说的是“们”，但眼睛却一直看着朱丽叶。</p><p>提伯尔特心里把眉头皱得更紧，这男的怎么回事。</p><p>感受到罗密欧目光的朱丽叶心中警铃大作，她庆幸现在是夜晚，就算脸红也不会被人看出来。朱丽叶努力保持冷静，让脸上看不出有什么波动，她微笑着说：“没事，人安全就好。”</p><p>提伯尔特觉得此地不宜久留，说：“我们也该回去了。”朱丽叶点点头，正要跟随着提伯尔特离开。</p><p>罗密欧马上接声：“我送你们出去吧。”</p><p>茂丘西奥点点头，附和道：“对，送你们出去吧，毕竟你们把我送回来了。”</p><p>提伯尔特直觉这样下去会生出不少麻烦，说：“不用了，我们自己出去就可以。”</p><p>罗密欧听出来了提伯尔特语气中的疏离感，也不好坚持。茂丘西奥在一旁说：“好吧，那今天谢谢你们啦！”</p><p>朱丽叶继续用力保持淡然的微笑，跟茂丘西奥道别，提伯尔特也对他们点点头，走了。</p><p>罗密欧在门前伸长了头，对着他们的背影扬着声说：“晚安！”</p><p>已经转身的朱丽叶刚暗暗呼出一口气，听到他这一声叫，又猛地回了一下头。她看到罗密欧伸长了胳膊在挥手，就像岸上的人向远航的帆船告别。她的心有点颤动，这种微微的颤动从脖颈到下巴延到了她的脸上，让她的脸颊发酸，她的嘴角忍不住想往上翘，翘到半路她又不露痕迹地抿了抿嘴。</p><p>提伯尔特根本没注意到这些细节，因为他一扭头就看到了茂丘西奥对他抛了个媚眼。</p><p>什么鬼。</p><p> </p><p>第二天晚上，提伯尔特被朱丽叶拉过来染头发。朱丽叶已经围好了一次性塑料披肩，提伯尔特拿着说明书，看着朱丽叶问：“真的要染吗？”朱丽叶肯定地回答：“是的，来吧。”提伯尔特感觉肩上的任务有千斤重，决定把已经阅读了三遍的说明书再看一遍。朱丽叶催促道：“哎呀不用看了，把试剂混合均匀涂抹在头发上就可以！”</p><p>提伯尔特如临大敌，拿着混合好的试剂对着朱丽叶一头金色的秀发不知如何下手。朱丽叶指导他：“你先把头发分层，然后一层一层上色，这样就比较好操作。”提伯尔特按照朱丽叶的说法，把头发分层夹起，然后小心翼翼地往上面一层一层地抹染发剂。朱丽叶看着仔细操作的哥哥，觉得很有趣，她打趣提伯尔特：“你放松一点，我的头发不是你的对手，你不用皱眉瞪它。你再用这样的眼神看我的头发，我感觉我的头发都要被你的眼光杀死了。”</p><p>提伯尔特听着朱丽叶的话，试着放松，但是抹着抹着又变得很严肃专注。朱丽叶看着他的表情又开始笑，笑到肩膀都发抖，提伯尔特被她带着也跟着笑，两个人嘻嘻哈哈笑成一团。</p><p>突然提伯尔特的手机响了一下，一条信息进来了。朱丽叶和提伯尔特都没在意，过了一会儿，手机又“叮”了一下，接着隔十几秒就叮一下，叮了四五声。提伯尔特把手套摘了，拿起手机看了一眼，快速地摁了个回复，又把手机放回在洗手台上。还没重新把手套带上，手机又“叮叮叮叮”地响个没完。</p><p>朱丽叶感觉有一丝尴尬，问：“谁啊？”提伯尔特再次拿起手机，关了声音，这次把手机放回裤子口袋。提伯尔特说：“没谁。”</p><p>朱丽叶心里想，没谁，没谁就是有谁，就看是谁了。</p><p>开了静音的手机在提伯尔特裤子口袋里依然在震动，无论是谁，对方可真是坚持，这一点让朱丽叶很是敬佩。手机终于安静下来，提伯尔特装作什么都没有发生过一样，重新戴上手套给朱丽叶染发。</p><p>朱丽叶不知道怎么开口说话，浴室里充斥着一股诡异的安静。突然一声信息提示打破了宁静——这次是朱丽叶的手机。</p><p>跟约好了一样，朱丽叶的手机也响了三次。提伯尔特警惕地问：“谁啊？”朱丽叶也突然有种莫名的紧张，立马说：“没谁！”</p><p>她为了更好地证明“没谁”的可信度，还装作十分平静地拿起手机。她在内心暗暗质问自己有什么好紧张的，搞不好只是罗萨林又跟她分享什么新的情况。</p><p>朱丽叶点亮了手机屏幕，然后马上按下了锁屏键。</p><p>一条好友申请和两条新的信息。</p><p>是罗密欧。</p><p>朱丽叶动作自然地把手机放回到洗手台，装作若无其事地说：“是罗萨林，罗萨林。”</p><p> </p><p>染出来黑发的效果很好，朱丽叶本来皮肤就白，跟头发一反差，更显得肌肤胜雪，发如乌木。好看且酷，朱丽叶对这个新造型非常满意。</p><p>朱丽叶突然想起自己还没通罗密欧的好友申请，连忙拿出手机点通过。</p><p>两条新信息是社交账号上的私信，是让朱丽叶通过好友申请的，朱丽叶打开的时候发现罗密欧已经关注她了。</p><p>罗密欧看到了朱丽叶的通过，很快就有了反应。</p><p>罗密欧-嗨朱丽叶，你睡了吗？</p><p>朱丽叶-我没睡，怎么了？</p><p>罗密欧-没有特别的事，就是想向你说声感谢，谢谢你昨天救了茂丘西奥，并把他送回家！</p><p>罗密欧-昨天你回去太晚了，我怕打扰你休息，所以等到了今天。</p><p>朱丽叶跟他说没事，而且本来也是碰巧遇上了，帮忙什么的也只是举手之劳。罗密欧一直在强调朱丽叶做了一件大事，说的朱丽叶自己都不好意思了。</p><p>朱丽叶又随口聊了几句别的，罗密欧也回答了。聊着聊着，朱丽叶觉得自己有点开心过头了，立马清醒过来，匆匆跟罗密欧道了晚安，把手机关了。</p><p>朱丽叶躺在床上，脑中回想起昨天罗密欧看她的眼神。那种真诚和专注，不难看出来，罗密欧对朱丽叶也是有好感的，但是朱丽叶不清楚这种好感来源于哪里。罗密欧的喜欢是真的喜欢吗？还是只是基于外貌的简单冲动？况且自己对罗密欧这个人有点障碍，虽然他对她也有吸引力。还有很多事情她没有想清楚，现在也不打算想。所以在自己变得更加容易开心之前，她要让自己冷静下来。</p><p> </p><hr/><p>（三）</p><p>新发色的反响还不错，回到学校之后有好几个人都跟朱丽叶表达她发色很适合她。朱丽叶内心有点小得意，但表面上依然是一副“只是随手染的”的平淡无奇。</p><p>新的一周与往常没什么不同，唯一一个新闻就是茂丘西奥加入了击剑俱乐部。朱丽叶没有听提伯尔特说什么，但是从别的同学那里听到说茂丘西奥加入俱乐部的第一天提伯尔特就差点和他打起来。</p><p>周三这天放学后，朱丽叶在编辑部坐了一会儿，突发奇想地想要去看一下茂丘西奥和提伯尔特。还没走到活动室，就看见了茂丘西奥自己站在外面。</p><p>朱丽叶一边朝他走过去一边问：“茂丘西奥，你怎么一个人在外面？”茂丘西奥倚着窗，手上玩着头套，说：“被提伯尔特扔出来了。”</p><p>朱丽叶上下打量了一下茂丘西奥，茂丘西奥穿着防护服，长头发被他盘在了脑后，露出光洁的额头和漂亮的小脸，白色的防护服衬得他身形修长挺拔，光看造型还挺像那么一回事，一个精神奕奕的少年剑客形象。</p><p>朱丽叶说：“这个造型在你身上很合适。”</p><p>茂丘西奥笑了，身子一下子就站直了给她看：“是吧，我也觉得，阳光中带有正义，正义中带有一点帅气，帅气中又有一点性感。我刚刚多问了几次提伯尔特，就被他扔出来了。”</p><p>朱丽叶问：“你怎么问的？”</p><p>茂丘西奥：“我问他觉不觉得我很性感。”</p><p>朱丽叶在脑子里想象了一下那个画面，突然觉得他被扔出来合情合理。茂丘西奥又说：“我就想确认一下他有没有感受到我的美，如果没有，那我要提点他一下的啊。”</p><p>正说着话，朱丽叶手机响了，她说了一声抱歉，拿起手机看信息。</p><p>事情是关于这周末的性公益讲堂。本来这个志愿者小组有四个人，由朱丽叶和其另一个人负责演讲。刚刚来的信息上说，那个负责和她一起讲的人不小心把腿摔断了，另外一个志愿者也因为家里有急事，不一定能够过去。负责人刚刚问她能不能找到新的志愿者，如果不能，自己再想方法安排。</p><p>朱丽叶在内心快速盘算了一下，自己可以负责全部的演讲内容，虽然这样小朋友听起来会有点困，但是如果在设计上再有趣一点，就没什么问题。然后要再找一个比较活跃的有经验的朋友当助演？</p><p>茂丘西奥看着陷入思考的朱丽叶，主动问：“发生什么事情了？”</p><p>……或者没经验的。</p><p>朱丽叶看着茂丘西奥，问：“你周末有时间吗？”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“所以为什么他也来了？”开了门看到茂丘西奥和罗密欧的提伯尔特对着朱丽叶发问。</p><p>朱丽叶也没有想到罗密欧也会来。她昨天跟茂丘西奥说了之后，茂丘西奥一下子就答应了，朱丽叶就邀请他第二天晚上到自己家里来，自己好给他详细说说流程，做一些指导。</p><p>本来朱丽叶跟提伯尔特说她邀请了茂丘西奥来家里的时候提伯尔特已经很不愿意了，他现在听到茂丘西奥的名字都有一种莫名的邪火，但看在妹妹的份上，忍了。没想到又来了另外一个麻烦。</p><p>茂丘西奥对着朱丽叶说：“我今天随口说了一下，罗密欧说他也想来帮忙，可以吗？”</p><p>朱丽叶心里想，话都说到这个份上了，还有什么不可以的。其实她不是不喜欢罗密欧来，她看到罗密欧出现在她家门口的时候，说实话，心里是有点激动和惊喜的。但就是……她没准备好。</p><p>她不由自主地表现出一点距离，平静而礼貌地微笑着说：“当然可以，非常欢迎。”</p><p>站在门外的罗密欧也是很紧张的。他今天下午听到茂丘西奥说要来朱丽叶的家帮她做一件什么事情，他还没听全呢，只听到“朱丽叶”三个字，就迫不及待地跟茂丘西奥说他也想跟着去。</p><p>从朱丽叶的表情上看不出什么喜恶，罗密欧心里想，有名正言顺的机会跟朱丽叶相处就已经很好了！</p><p>四人进了屋子里。朱丽叶说：“坐餐厅这边吧，桌子比较大。我去给你们倒水。”</p><p>提伯尔特突然大声说：“等一下！”</p><p>剩下三个人看着他。朱丽叶问：“怎么了？”</p><p>提伯尔特很不想让朱丽叶给这两个人倒水，特别是那个罗密欧。但是如果自己去的话，就没人看着他们俩，那更不行。提伯尔特思来想去，说：“茂丘西奥，你去。”</p><p>茂丘西奥瞪大眼睛，问：“为什么是我？我是客人啊？”</p><p>提伯尔特完全没有理会他的申诉，说：“让你去你就去。”</p><p>茂丘西奥盯着他的眼睛看了两秒，说：“好吧，我去。”</p><p>茂丘西奥在朱丽叶的指示下去了厨房，剩下的三个人安静地坐在饭桌的椅子上，谁也没有开口说话。</p><p>厨房传来杯子打碎的声音。紧接着又是一声。</p><p>朱丽叶有点担心，说着就要起来：“茂丘西奥你没事吧？”</p><p>提伯尔特按住她的肩膀让她坐着，说：“我去吧，万一划到你。”提伯尔特一边皱着眉头起身嘴里一边骂骂咧咧：“早知道还不如我去呢真是这个茂丘西奥真的……”</p><p>餐厅里剩下了罗密欧与朱丽叶。朱丽叶脸上没有什么表情，但是心却不由自主地跳的很快。她甚至现在心里默默希望提伯尔特和茂丘西奥弄的声响再大一些，这样她就不怕罗密欧会听到她的巨大的心跳声了。</p><p>坐在朱丽叶斜对面的罗密欧开口打破了沉默。他说：“你的新发色很好看……很酷，很适合你。”</p><p>朱丽叶拉了拉嘴角，说：“谢谢。”她觉得只说两个字好像有点太冷漠了，又补充了一句：“我也觉得还不错。”</p><p>罗密欧放低了眼帘，又抬起来看着朱丽叶的眼睛，说：“我本来想发信息跟你说的，但是觉得，这样的赞美还是当着你的面说比较好。”</p><p>听到罗密欧的话，朱丽叶发自内心地笑出来。这样的想法，还真的是非常有罗密欧的特色。</p><p>感觉到了朱丽叶的温和，罗密欧心里明亮了不少，又打铁趁热地顺着这个话题说下去：“你为什么突然想染黑色？”</p><p>朱丽叶回想起自己染发的原因，而且这个原因的罪魁祸首正坐在自己的对面，她突然觉得有点心虚，脸上烧得慌。</p><p>朱丽叶说：“想染就染了。”</p><p>罗密欧“哦”地一声。他正要继续说些什么，朱丽叶就“唰”地站起来了，朱丽叶说：“我去楼上拿资料。”然后飞快地走了。</p><p>罗密欧十分无辜地坐在安静的餐厅里，不知道自己哪里惹她不高兴了。</p><p>厨房再次传来东西碎了的声音。</p><p> </p><p>朱丽叶重新回到楼下的时候其他三个人都已经坐好了。朱丽叶翻开资料开始跟茂丘西奥讲，罗密欧也认真地在听。提伯尔特拿着电脑在旁边做自己的事情，他就是一个监督的，坐在旁边持续稳定地输出低气压。</p><p>朱丽叶认为茂丘西奥是一个非常能吸引小朋友注意力的人，所以她打算让她取代原来计划讲课的志愿者，和自己一起完成讲座的部分。朱丽叶给他看了自己准备的讲稿和课件，恰好茂丘西奥平时这些知识储备也非常丰富，领悟力也很高，试讲的过程非常生动有趣，朱丽叶都忍不住鼓掌。</p><p>茂丘西奥坐在椅子上伸了个懒腰，说：“好累啊，你们家除了水还有别的饮料吗？”朱丽叶对刚刚的效果非常满意，心头大石落下了一大半，说：“有，有果汁茶和碳酸饮料，你要什么？”茂丘西奥想了想，说：“果汁吧！”朱丽叶说：“我去拿。”</p><p>那边戴着耳机的提伯尔特瞪了茂丘西奥一样，又看回电脑屏幕。茂丘西奥对着他吐了吐舌头，完全没有受到威胁。</p><p>朱丽叶看了一眼罗密欧，淡淡地问：“你呢，要喝什么吗？”</p><p>罗密欧愣了一下，说：“哦，额，果汁，果汁就好。”</p><p>朱丽叶点点头，往厨房去了。</p><p>罗密欧凑到茂丘西奥的耳边，压低了声音说：“你说，朱丽叶是不是不太喜欢我啊？”</p><p>茂丘西奥：“没有啊。”</p><p>罗密欧：“她跟我说话的时候，都是很有距离感的，而且也不看我，而且之前也好像不太想和我说话。”</p><p>茂丘西奥说：“不会吧，我觉得没什么差别啊。”</p><p>罗密欧语气中带了点愤愤然，说：“怎么没有！她跟你说话的时候很自然，还对你笑，这完全不一样啊。”</p><p>茂丘西奥笑：“那大家都喜欢我，没办法。”</p><p>罗密欧说：“谁说的，提伯尔特就不喜欢你。”说完还飞快地往提伯尔特那边瞟了一眼。</p><p>茂丘西奥说：“不可能！而且就算不喜欢也只是时间问题。没有人会不喜欢我，包括提伯尔特。”</p><p>罗密欧心里只关心自己是不是不讨朱丽叶喜欢，完全没有在听茂丘西奥的话。</p><p>走到厨房的朱丽叶大大地松了一口气。她不想让罗密欧感觉自己对他有好感，如果被他知道了，她就不够特别了。为了避免这种情况的发生，她一直努力保持冷静。当然她也不想让罗密欧感觉自己对他有特别的情绪，无论是正向的还是负向的。她想让罗密欧觉得，自己对他和自己对别人都是一样的。但这种内心明明觉得特别却又要保持普通的距离的感觉，实在是太难拿捏了，她不知道自己有没有做到。</p><p>她甚至不敢看罗密欧，她一看他，就会紧张，就会心跳加快，就会有反应。她避免跟他眼神接触，跟他说话的时候都只看罗密欧的鼻子和嘴巴。但该死的，为什么罗密欧的鼻子和嘴唇都那么好看，就像是古典油画中被丘比特环绕的神族青年。</p><p>冷静，朱丽叶，冷静，你是一个酷女孩，你要保持住自己的形象，你是一个特别的人，不要为了这些事情慌张。朱丽叶深深地呼吸，从冰箱中拿出了果汁。</p><p> </p><p>朱丽叶又接着把一些细节跟茂丘西奥说了一下，问题就不大了。第二天茂丘西奥和朱丽叶在学校里把讲的部分排练了两遍，又把情景剧的环节改成了让小朋友们动起来的小游戏，虽然事情中途出了变故，但朱丽叶对明天的活动非常有信心。</p><p> </p><p>事实证明，朱丽叶和茂丘西奥的组合是非常完美的，朱丽叶专业，娓娓道来，茂丘西奥有趣，吸人眼球，小朋友们在轻松和欢乐的课堂中记住了很多的知识。罗密欧也来了，在玩游戏的过程之中也帮了很多忙，跟小朋友们玩在了一起，最后结束的时候，还有小朋友拉住了罗密欧哥哥要给他拥抱。</p><p>提伯尔特帮朱丽叶把东西放到了车里，朱丽叶在会场里做最后的清点检查。提伯尔特回到会场里，问朱丽叶还有没有别的东西，朱丽叶说没有了。提伯尔特点点头，说他去个洗手间就走。</p><p>茂丘西奥听到他说上洗手间，也跟着一起去了。</p><p>会场里已经没有别的人，只有罗密欧和朱丽叶。朱丽叶不知道说什么，毕竟她还要在罗密欧面前保持“我对你没有特别的感觉”的形象，生怕一开口就暴露，只好拿出手机低下头开始玩。</p><p>手机震了一下，一条消息进来了，是罗密欧发来的。</p><p>朱丽叶点开，是一张竖版的她的照片。照片上的朱丽叶正拿着话筒在讲课，神情专注和善，眼睛里有光，整个人温暖而明亮。</p><p>朱丽叶心尖有点发热，她咬着嘴唇，最后笑意还是荡漾开来。她笑的有点害羞，她把头斜着扬起来，看向罗密欧，说：“你为什么偷拍我？”</p><p>罗密欧说：“我没有偷拍你，那一刻的你实在太好看了，我觉得不拍下来，会很可惜。而且这么美的一张照片，不给你看，也很可惜。”</p><p>笑意已经荡漾到了朱丽叶的眼角，她看着罗密欧的眼睛，罗密欧也看着她。他们就在这无声的眼波里交流着，一来一回都是他们的言语。</p><p>朱丽叶是第一个收回目光的人。她垂着眼帘眨眨眼，她的眼皮有点发酸，那是心动带来的反应，她感觉有蝴蝶停在了她的睫毛上。</p><p>她感觉挺好的。她刚刚和罗密欧一起参与到了一件很有意义的事情中，这和之前不一样了。她和罗密欧之间有了一些她喜欢的连结，和围在罗密欧身边那些花里胡哨的东西不同。她突然觉得踏实。</p><p>她低头笑了半天，突然想起提伯尔特和茂丘西奥还没回来。朱丽叶看着洗手间的方向，自言自语：“他们怎么这么久？”</p><p>罗密欧善解人意地说：“我去看看吧，顺便也去上个厕所。”</p><p>朱丽叶点点头。</p><p>罗密欧刚进厕所没多久就出来了，脸上的表情还有点不自然。</p><p>朱丽叶有点疑惑，问：“怎么了？”</p><p>罗密欧眨眨眼，说：“没……没什么，我想去喝咖啡了！“</p><p>朱丽叶：“喝咖啡？“</p><p>罗密欧自证似地点点头，说：“对，喝咖啡，我们一起去喝咖啡吧！”</p><p>朱丽叶觉得奇怪：“喝什么咖啡，我们不是要等他们一起回去吗？”</p><p>罗密欧：“不行了，我现在特别想喝咖啡，我要马上喝到咖啡，你陪我一起去可以吗！”</p><p>朱丽叶搞不清楚发生了什么，看着罗密欧这么坚持，说：“……好吧。”</p><p>罗密欧逃也似地拉着朱丽叶走出了会场。</p><p> </p><p>俩人进了一家最近的咖啡馆，简单点了杯饮料就开始聊天。罗密欧对刚刚的活动依然感到兴奋，说这是他第一次参加志愿活动，罗密欧评论道：“有一种满足和幸福感。”</p><p>朱丽叶觉得她说得很贴切，笑着说：“茂丘西奥不是说他有过参加志愿活动的经历吗？你怎么没有跟他一起去？”</p><p>罗密欧说：“他唯一参加过的志愿活动是帮他舅舅遛狗，如果那也算的话。”</p><p>朱丽叶被他逗笑了。罗密欧又问起他以前的经历，朱丽叶觉得经历过刚刚的事情，她不介意跟他多说一些。</p><p>朱丽叶从她最开始的社区志愿说起，说她做过一些什么样的项目，再说她是怎么从一个组织再换到今天这个新的组织，还说了一些自己的感悟和思考。</p><p>罗密欧很认真地在听，一直看着朱丽叶。</p><p>朱丽叶撩了撩自己的头发，把面前的一绺头发别到耳后，眼神往下移开了一些。朱丽叶说：“你为什么一直这样看着我？”</p><p>罗密欧脱口而出：“因为你很迷人。”</p><p>朱丽叶听到这样直接的赞美，一时不知道怎么回应，眼睛也不敢看罗密欧。</p><p>罗密欧或许觉得接下来的话需要严肃一些，他坐直了身子，换上正色的表情。他说：“朱丽叶，或许你已经感受到了，我喜欢你，我很喜欢你。”</p><p>朱丽叶并不惊讶话语的内容，罗密欧说的对，她是感觉到了，但她没有想到罗密欧会在这样的场合这么直接地说出来。</p><p>罗密欧接着说：“你可能会觉得有点唐突，但是我已经无法按捺我的心情了，此时此刻的我想告诉你，我喜欢你。”</p><p>朱丽叶的心跳的有些快，她很开心，却又感觉到茫然，她觉得这一切不真实。</p><p>朱丽叶按住内心翩翩而起的雀跃，问他：“你喜欢我什么？”</p><p>罗密欧想了一下，说：“你很美很酷，做事情很有自己的态度，你还是学校杂志的主编。”</p><p>朱丽叶说：“你之前都没有跟我说过话，为什么会喜欢我？”</p><p>罗密欧：“这些还不够吗？”</p><p>朱丽叶说：“所以你喜欢的，是你看到的我。“</p><p>罗密欧笑着说：“而且今天我还发现了你的另一面，这样温柔又带着希望光芒的你。我发现我更喜欢你了。”</p><p>朱丽叶皱着眉说：“所以说，当你还没有了解我，就已经喜欢我了？”</p><p>罗密欧还保持着那样的笑容，说：“对，我情不自禁地被你吸引，我真的，每时每刻都想着你。”</p><p>朱丽叶又问：“那如果我不是你看到的那样呢，你还会喜欢我吗？”</p><p>罗密欧不解：“什么意思？”</p><p>朱丽叶说：“如果我长相普通，也不聪明，也不酷，也不是校园杂志的主编，你还会喜欢我吗？”</p><p>罗密欧低下头思考。</p><p>朱丽叶心里冷笑一声。“你喜欢的是标签，还是我？”</p><p>她说：“你没有思考过你的喜欢从何而来。你这样也叫喜欢我？”</p><p>朱丽叶抛下这句话，站起来走了。</p><p> </p><p>朱丽叶在回家的路上越想越生气。</p><p>俗，真是太俗了！朱丽叶忍不住用自己心中觉得最低级的词汇去评论这一切。</p><p>所以本质上，罗密欧对自己的喜欢也只是浮于表面的喜欢，一种愚蠢的蒙昧的对于外在的冲动。他都没有仔细分析过这一切。她本来还以为，罗密欧是不一样的，她认为罗密欧是一个敏感细腻的人，虽然因为觉得罗密欧太过大众，她抗拒自己对他的喜欢，但是在内心的深处，她又对罗密欧有一点小小的期待，她以为他能感受这一切。</p><p>朱丽叶以前也谈过恋爱。两年前她谈了第一个男朋友，叫帕里斯。与其说帕里斯是她男朋友，更不如说他是她的辩论对手。当时她的很激进，横冲直撞的，只认可跑的比自己快的人。帕里斯的思想如果不在自己的前面，她就会觉得他迂腐守旧，过于保守，以至于后来帕里斯跟她说“与其你在这跟我吵，还不如去踏踏实实做点实事”。</p><p>帕里斯抱怨过朱丽叶对他不够好。他说朱丽叶总是用自己的标准去要求他，而不是去理解他。</p><p>她发现自己也把这种惯性作用在了罗密欧的身上，她在考察罗密欧，用一种居高临下的审视的态度，以男朋友的标准去测试他。</p><p>如果换了别的男生因为这些肤浅的理由喜欢她，她会对人家发怒吗？不会。那为什么会对罗密欧这样呢？因为罗密欧是特别的，她特别喜欢他，喜欢他到用男朋友的标准去考察他。</p><p>但是罗密欧又有什么错呢？他就这么简单地喜欢上了自己，这难道是错误的吗？她责怪罗密欧没有思考没有了解自己，但是自己也没有向他展露那一面。可怜的罗密欧直到今天才跟能自己多说几句话。在这样的情况下，自己还向罗密欧要求一份原教旨主义的爱，这是很不公平的。</p><p>等她回到家时，她已经把这些东西想得差不多了。她觉得，无论罗密欧是怎么想的，她都不应该用这么差的态度对他，她太冲动了，她该向罗密欧道歉。</p><p>朱丽叶躺在床上把刚才的事情翻来覆去地想，想得心烦意乱，心烦意乱到她甚至没有发现隔壁房间的提伯尔特没有来叫她吃饭。</p><p> </p><hr/><p>（四）</p><p>怀着愧疚的心情等了两天，朱丽叶终于在周一的下午等来了当面道歉的机会。罗萨林说要去给班伏里奥送东西，朱丽叶自告奋勇地说陪她去。三人组肯定在一起，等罗萨林跟班伏里奥说话的时候，自己也可以跟罗密欧说清楚了。</p><p>罗萨林说三人组在体育馆，等她们走进体育馆的时候，朱丽叶远远地就看到一群女生围在他们面前了。三人组坐在体育馆两旁的座位上，罗密欧和班伏里奥坐前面，茂丘西奥坐在他们后面一排在玩手机。一群刚刚结束训练的拉拉队女生正站在他们前面，有说有笑的。看这个情况，应该是他们三个人之前在看拉拉队的训练，一训练完，就马上说起来了。</p><p>那个金发小妞也在。</p><p>朱丽叶翻了个大大的白眼。如果说以前那些白眼都是对着罗密欧周围的人翻的，那么这个白眼是真心实意对着罗密欧翻的。朱丽叶心里觉得可笑极了，自己还纠结了这么久，可能人家毫不在意，转眼就来继续寻求视觉上的刺激和基于外观的冲动了。罗密欧搞不好还觉得自己特别麻烦，特别难搞，等自己走了之后马上后悔曾经对自己表白过。</p><p>朱丽叶心里狠狠地唾骂，俗气至极的东西。自己还以为罗密欧不一样，现在看来没什么不一样的，真是人以群分，他身边一堆什么样的人，他就是什么样的人。他以前说过的那些打动人的话，什么真挚，搞不好只是青少年特有的愚蠢和无聊的呻吟罢了，自己以前感受到的，都是自己脑海里的想象。</p><p>她还在内心里嘲笑自己，之前竟然还以男友的标准去考核他，什么男友？她甚至无法想象自己和罗密欧的约会，难道自己要像这些浮躁愚蠢的小妞那样，跟罗密欧坐在快餐店里吃薯条喝奶昔吗？不可能。自己也绝对不可能跟她们为伍。她突然想起之前有女生在罗密欧表演吉他弹唱的时候因为觉得他太过帅气而掉眼泪的事情。难道自己会跟这些女生一样吗？根本不可能！</p><p>罗密欧发现了朱丽叶在看他，他举起了手，打算向她打招呼。朱丽叶看着罗密欧的方向狠狠地瞪了他两眼，气冲冲地走了。</p><p> </p><p>朱丽叶迅速把罗密欧拖入黑名单，决定从这一堆乱七八糟的事情中抽身而退，回到她以往平静而有深度的生活中。</p><p>罗密欧有好几次都想上来跟她说话，都被她远远地躲开了。虽然她现在看到罗密欧、想到罗密欧，心里还是会失落和不开心，但这一切都会过去的。</p><p>她一边躲着在她面前跑来跑去的罗密欧，一边适应着在她心里还时不时跑来跑去的罗密欧，半个月的时间也慢慢地过去了。</p><p>夏季舞会就要来了。</p><p>罗萨林给朱丽叶发来了短信，问她有没有确定舞伴。朱丽叶脑海里闪过罗密欧的脸，她果断地给罗萨林回短信：“酷女孩不需要舞伴。”</p><p>她想了想又回了一条：“我不想去了。”有什么意思，想到罗密欧可能邀请了哪个庸脂俗粉当舞伴，难道自己还要去看着他们开开心心地跳舞然后鼓掌吗。舞会也不过就是一个释放青春期少男少女无处安放的荷尔蒙的场合罢了，对她来说可一点吸引力都没有。</p><p>罗萨林的信息马上又回过来了，她说：“那怎么行！你和我一起去啊。再说了，你那条红裙子不穿出来展示一下吗，多浪费啊。”</p><p>朱丽叶本来就没有很不想去，恰好罗萨林给了她一个很说得过去的理由。她在心里说，那好吧，就当作看在裙子的份上。</p><p> </p><p>朱丽叶是故意晚点到的，因为她没有舞伴，不着急赶上第一支舞。她以为这个时间外面已经没有人了，所以当她看到罗密欧孤零零站在门外的时候，她有点诧异。</p><p>罗密欧看样子已经在这里站了很久。他看到朱丽叶的出现，脸上的表情都明亮了几分，向她走前一步，叫了她的名字：“朱丽叶……”</p><p>朱丽叶看了看他，又看了看跟自己一起过来的提伯尔特。提伯尔特沉默地看了两眼罗密欧，微微叹了一口气，对朱丽叶说：“我在里面等你。”便走了进去。</p><p>经过了半个月的平复，现在朱丽叶看罗密欧已经没有当时那么讨厌了，但还是不能把心境保持得毫无波澜，语气中带着一点不自然的生硬：“你在等人么？”</p><p>罗密欧低头用力地搓了搓手，抬头看朱丽叶，说：“我在等你。”</p><p>朱丽叶眼角跳了跳，说：“等我？”</p><p>罗密欧又抿了抿嘴，说：“我听罗萨林说你没有舞伴，所以……想邀请你当我的舞伴。”</p><p>朱丽叶没有意识到自己内心的不快已经因为这样简单的一句话消除了大半，如果她意识到，一定会唾弃自己太容易被这些轻浮的话语所迷惑。</p><p>朱丽叶保持冷静地说：“我还以为你有舞伴了。”</p><p>罗密欧又急切地走前一步，解释道：“不，怎么会！我一直都想要邀请你当我的舞伴……但是你一直对我很生气，也不肯见我，我不知道什么时候能问你。但是，在我心中我的舞伴一直都是你……我认为在我放弃之前，起码要问问你。”</p><p>朱丽叶垂在两边的双手不由自主地攥紧了，她在内心警告自己不要那么说出那些话，毕竟那样听起来有点太在乎了。朱丽叶忍了又忍，最终还是斗争不过自己隐藏已久现在就要喷薄而出的情绪。</p><p>朱丽叶说：“是吗，那天我看到你和拉拉队的女孩们聊的很开心，我以为她们之中的一员肯定是你的舞伴。”</p><p>罗密欧在脑子里回想了一下，才想起朱丽叶说的是哪一天。他连忙否认：“不，不是我，是班伏里奥！他爱女人！我没有！”</p><p>罗密欧觉得这样说有点奇怪，又补充了一点：“班伏里奥跟女生说话会很开心，但是我没有。我一直在想你，在想你那天说的话。”</p><p>说到这里，朱丽叶想起自己还没道歉，有点不好意思，她对罗密欧说：“对不起，我那天不应该对你生气，我有点冲动。”</p><p>罗密欧说：“不，你没有什么需要道歉的，而且我很喜欢那样的你。”</p><p>朱丽叶被他这句话弄笑了，她说：“为了表示我的歉意，我答应你当你的舞伴，可以吗？”</p><p>罗密欧立马屈起手肘，示意朱丽叶挽着他。朱丽叶轻轻地把手搭在他的手臂内侧，提着裙子，和罗密欧一起走入了舞会。</p><p> </p><p>舞会上正在放着一支轻柔的爵士舞曲，罗密欧的手轻轻地搂着朱丽叶的腰，朱丽叶的手也被他握在手心。</p><p>朱丽叶再一次直接地感受到罗密欧对她的吸引力。仅仅是被他拥着，她就已经感觉到快乐了。略显急促的呼吸，双颊传来的热度，她感觉自己荡漾在了酒里，四周弥漫着的都是醉人的香气。</p><p>这种化学反应的力量强大到超出朱丽叶的想象，它甚至让朱丽叶放弃了思考，在这一刻她觉得那些问题不再重要。她听到了自己内心的答案，是的，她深深地渴望着罗密欧，无论如何抗拒，她都无法逃离他的引力。</p><p>罗密欧的眼眸里一定有最缱绻的梦，不然为什么自己不愿离开？她希望自己变成一个精灵，在这个梦境中永恒飞翔。</p><p>如果朱丽叶能提前知道罗密欧会说什么，她一定会堵住他的嘴。但是她并不能，她听到了罗密欧对她说：“朱丽叶，你真好看。”</p><p>朱丽叶发自内心地笑了起来。天呐，这舞会是不是有让人失去理智的魔力，不然自己怎么会因为这样一句没什么意义的简单句而感到由衷地幸福与满足？</p><p>罗密欧被朱丽叶的笑容感染了，也跟着她一起胡乱而甜蜜地笑了笑。</p><p>笑完了，罗密欧又恢复了那副深情而真挚的模样。他看着朱丽叶的眼说：“朱丽叶，我觉得我和你之间的距离没有那么远。我能看得见你，我是说，哪怕我没有想过那些问题，我依然感觉我能看见你，你能明白我在说什么吗？”</p><p>朱丽叶的呼吸被这句话攥住了。她听明白了，她懂他在说什么。就像朱丽叶看见了罗密欧一样，罗密欧也看见了她。</p><p>罗密欧问：“我可以吻你吗？”</p><p>罗密欧没有听到朱丽叶的回答，因为朱丽叶早已捧住他的脸吻了上去。</p><p> </p><p>后来的舞会时光非常快乐。她和罗萨林还有编辑部的其他同学一起跳了几只快舞，又和罗密欧跳了几只慢舞，哪怕现在自己已经回到了家换下了长裙，她依然能感受到舞步的轻快和裙䙓的飞扬。</p><p>她没有选择马上去洗漱，她推开了房间里阳台的门，今晚的月色很好，洒满了整个白色的阳台。她撑在阳台的围栏上，托着腮，仔细回味悸动的余韵。到现在她还不能很好地思考，她的脑袋中就像被灌入了蜜糖，甜蜜的思绪浓稠得搅不开。</p><p>底下的花园里传来了窸窸窣窣的动静。朱丽叶正要大喊，却突然发现这两个人的身影有些眼熟。这不正是茂丘西奥和罗密欧吗？</p><p>他们俩拿着折叠的伸缩梯子，正在小心翼翼地打开。梯子架在了提伯尔特的窗台下，然后朱丽叶亲眼目睹了茂丘西奥稳稳当当爬进了自己哥哥阳台的全过程。</p><p>茂丘西奥跨入阳台之后，向下面扶着梯子的罗密欧挥手，示意他可以拿着梯子走了。罗密欧点点头，开始动手把梯子往回收。</p><p>罗密欧回头看见了朱丽叶正在窗台上撑着头看他，他又惊又喜，兴奋地举起手向朱丽叶挥舞。</p><p>朱丽叶想起送茂丘西奥回家的那天，自己离开的时候，罗密欧也在自己的背后这么用力地挥手。</p><p>她突然听到隔壁房间传来提伯尔特的惊呼，又传来一声东西倒在地上的闷响，然后是提伯尔特开门的声音。</p><p>朱丽叶立马走回自己的房间里，坐在床边。</p><p>提伯尔特的咚咚咚咚地脚步声向她靠近，然后门开了，提伯尔特居然连拖鞋都没穿就跑了过来。</p><p>朱丽叶问：“怎么了？”</p><p>提伯尔特神色有点慌张，他用目光把朱丽叶的房间审视了一遍，说：“没什么。记得把阳台门关好。”</p><p>朱丽叶点点头说“好的”，然后提伯尔特又把门急匆匆地关上了。她听到提伯尔特的房门关上了，她笑着想，自己的哥哥是不是也恋爱了？</p><p>她回到了窗台前，果然看到罗密欧已经顺着梯子爬上来了。</p><p>朱丽叶撑着脑袋笑，明知故问地说：“你怎么来了？”</p><p>罗密欧也笑着，他说：“离开舞会我就开始想你了，我想要见到你。”</p><p>朱丽叶说：“就像茂丘西奥想见提伯尔特？”</p><p>罗密欧摸摸后脑，说：“不知道是他比较想，还是我比较想。我觉得是我比较想。”</p><p>朱丽叶笑盈盈地说：“好吧。”</p><p>罗密欧说：“而且我觉得我有些话还没有说完整，可能你已经懂了，但是我怕我表达的不够清楚。”</p><p>“那天你说我喜欢的是我眼中的你，这句话是没错的呀，我把你看在了眼里，我当然喜欢我眼中的你。你问我是不是爱你的标签，如果那些标签都没有了，我还会不会喜欢你。我不觉得那是你的标签，那是你的一部分，你的思想，你的态度，你的美，是这些东西组成了你。我确实没有思考过我对你的喜欢从何而来，它只是一种混乱而强烈的直觉，它驱使着我向你靠近。是你在吸引着我。我试着去解析这一切的由来，但是当我每次尝试着去想的时候，最后都想到了你的眼睛。”</p><p>朱丽叶伸出手，抚摸着罗密欧的脸庞。她感叹道：“罗密欧啊罗密欧，你为什么是罗密欧。”</p><p>罗密欧不解。</p><p>朱丽叶抿了抿嘴，说：“你太受欢迎了，你看，到处都有人喜欢你。”</p><p>罗密欧用手覆上朱丽叶的手，眼神在示意她继续。</p><p>朱丽叶思考了一下，最后还是说了出来：“我害怕变成和别人一样，那些喜欢你的女生，我害怕自己变得和她们一样。”</p><p>罗密欧尝试着理解她的话：“你是说，你怕被定义？”</p><p>朱丽叶点点头，是的，她害怕被定义。</p><p>罗密欧苦笑不得：“怎么可能呢，你就是你自己，你喜欢我，不代表你像她们一样，就像她们对我的喜欢，也不能定义我。而且，我觉得她们每个人也是不一样的，在我眼里所有的朋友都是独立的个体，没有谁会被定义。”</p><p>她终于知道自己为什么会被罗密欧吸引了。罗密欧身上，有爱的光辉。人性与爱就像被刻在了他的基因上，他天生就对所有的一切如此包容，在他眼中，所有的人和事物都值得被爱。</p><p>如果罗密欧没有那么受欢迎，自己可能早就接受了自己对他的感情，早就和他在一起了。但如果罗密欧不是这样的罗密欧，自己是不是也会没那么喜欢他？</p><p>朱丽叶对罗密欧说：“罗密欧，我好像更喜欢你了。”</p><p>罗密欧很开心，他说：“是吗，那真的太好了。”</p><p>朱丽叶又些不好意思，自己这样是不是也算“还没有看清楚全貌就喜欢上了别人”？自己这种行为是不是也要被自己唾弃一番？她觉得当初的自己愚蠢得令人发笑。</p><p>如果说耶稣基督降带着神谕降世是为了拯救罪人，那么罗密欧就是爱神的后裔，他的存在是为了教会人去爱。</p><p>爱是那么温柔美好，那么包容真挚，又是如此的坦荡热烈，这比一切都要酷。</p><p>她又想起了罗密欧的那句话：“爱太野蛮了，它像荆棘一样刺人。”还有那句简简单单的“我不”。他一定是因为知道爱的珍贵，才愿意用自己的柔软的心去拥抱它。</p><p>但是她还是想听罗密欧说。朱丽叶问：“为什么你说爱太野蛮了，像荆棘一样刺人？”</p><p>罗密欧有点惊喜，他说：“你有看我的动态？”</p><p>朱丽叶俏皮地点点头。罗密欧说：“那是因为，你明明来看球，却又没有看我一眼。我觉得很难过，爱太刺人了，没有得到你的目光，我觉得好苦涩啊。”</p><p>朱丽叶大笑起来，她没想到是这样的原因，罗密欧真的太好了，她好喜欢她的罗密欧。</p><p>朱丽叶问：“你知道我为什么会染黑色头发吗？”罗密欧说不知道。朱丽叶思来想去，还是觉得说不出口，最后她说出一句：“不告诉你。”</p><p>罗密欧笑看着她的朱丽叶，说了一句：“那好吧，但是你要亲我一下。”</p><p>朱丽叶说：“让我的罪孽沾上你的双唇？”</p><p>罗密欧把头凑过去，他的呼吸与朱丽叶的呼吸交缠。他说：“然后你可以再亲我一下，用你的圣洁净化我的灵魂。”</p><p>花园里的夜莺唱起了歌，为了今晚的月色，为了卡普莱家的两对爱侣。当朱丽叶吻上罗密欧时，她心里想，如果哥哥此刻也是同样地快乐，那就太好了。</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>